


Red Christmas

by miss_misty_day



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_misty_day/pseuds/miss_misty_day
Summary: Your friend Michael begrudging let's you celebrate Christmas but you push him just a tad bit too far.Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!





	Red Christmas

He hated Christmas, absolutely loathed it, but you liked it and it would all be over soon enough, so he tolerated it. Michael Langdon leaned back into his chair and propped his feet up onto a coffee table while he watched you decorating that ridiculous tree you insisted on bringing inside. You were stringing the lights onto the tree and were having difficulty reaching the upper branches. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Michael flick his wrist and the lights left your hands and draped around the top of the tree. You turned towards the blonde and he feigned nonchalance by looking away and putting his hands behind his head. He was insufferably adorable, an observation you made frequently and had to beat back often. Michael was your friend, nothing more. Sure, he had made guest appearances in your dreams now and again but you always tried your best to forget by morning. He was your friend and you didn't want to ruin that. You looked back at your tree. Ornaments next.

  
Twenty minutes later and you were done. You stood back and admired your handiwork before realizing you had neglected to place the tree topper. You glanced down at the angel in one of the boxes of decorations, then back up to the top of the tree. There was no way you were reaching that, but you knew someone who could...

  
"Michael, would you do me a favor?" You walked over to him with the angel tucked behind your back.

  
"No way in fucking hell." So, he knew what you wanted then.

  
"Please, Michael. Just use your magic, you won't even have to move."

  
Always one for dramatics, Michael windmilled his long legs off the table and stood up. He stretched his arms up over his head and you had to tear your eyes away from the brief flash of flesh that had been bared to you. Michael pulled his shirt back down and snatched the angel out from behind your back. He sauntered over to the tree and walked around it a couple times, studying it carefully and rolling his eyes on occasion. His focus was so intent on the tree that he dropped the angel. You didn't know what came over you, but as soon as he stopped to pick up the angel, you snagged a Santa hat out of one of the boxes and plunked it on top of his head. He jerked up immediately and fixed you with a vicious glare. Unfortunately for Michael, the glare was neutered by the fact that his blonde curls sticking out from under the hat made him look like a Christmas elf. No amount of trying could keep the laughter from spilling from your lips. He narrowed his eyes further in an attempt to look meaner and more intimidating but the end result was that he now looked like an even more disgruntled elf.

  
He had killed in front of you before, in fact, bloodshed was involved in the two of you meeting and while you had never felt as if your safety was threatened by Michael, you believed at this moment that he was actually going to kill you. No one would have any idea that you were pondering your mortality as outwardly you were still laughing uncontrollably. Rather than snap your neck, Michael turned back to the tree, reached up, and put the angel on top.

  
"You know, the irony of this decoration is not lost on me," he mused before turning to you, "Now, do you have anymore obnoxious holiday shit to spring on me before I remove this hat from my head and burn it in my fist?"

  
A wicked thought crossed your mind, dare you test him?

  
"Yes."

  
"You've got to be fucking with me."

  
"Nope," you said before turning on heel, grabbing a small plant out of one of the boxes of decor, and hopping up on the coffee table.

  
"What is that and why are you standing on the table?" He sounded unimpressed, shaking his head at you which caused the jingle bells on his hat to ring. You swore you could see hellfire flash in his eyes for half a second at the sound. _Excellent_.

  
"Mistletoe and because I can't reach you."

  
"A parasite, really? And why do you need to reach me?"

  
"Classified." The holidays brought out the part of you with a death wish, you blamed the prospect of spending lots of time with your family.

  
"Let me get this straight: you brought a fucking tree inside and now you bring in a parasitic weed that kills the tree?" He punctuated each word with a step towards you until you were nose to nose with him.

  
Now was the moment, all you had to do was lean forward half an inch. Then you did and your lips connected. To your surprise, he did not kill you or push you away, but rather wrapped you tightly in his arms and deepened the kiss. When you broke apart, you were both panting.

  
"Is **that** part of _this_?" He gestured towards the tree.

  
"Yes."

  
"Hmm maybe this holiday isn't so bad after all." He twisted his wrist and you felt a chill. Looking down, you realized you were naked save one sock.

  
_How the fuck?_

  
Michael pressed closer to you, pupils blown so wide that the ocean blue was barely visible anymore. The rough rubbing of his coat against your bare skin filled your belly with heat and caused dampness to begin between your thighs. His hand slid between your legs and cupped your sex, ghosting over it repeatedly, driving you mad. His mouth found yours again and he thrust his tongue into your mouth, over and over and over again, mimicking an action you were hoping would follow. At long last, a long finger dipped into you while the heel of his palm ground down against your clit. The relief was overwhelming but short-lived as he pulled his hand away and dragged you towards the tree.

  
There was something so wrong about standing naked in front of a Christmas tree, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care as Michael pressed his body against yours and you could feel his hardening cock digging into your back. You squirmed against, desperate for friction, for any interaction at all, but he just continued staring at the tree.

  
"I quite like this one, don't you?" He picked up an ornament, a long and smooth glass bulb that was flared wide at the top and tapered to a rounded point at the end. "This one is very nice too." He passed the first ornament into his free hand and grabbed the second, a large bell. He set down the bell and grabbed the first ornament in his dominant hand, then pressed his knee up between your thighs. Instinctively, you began grinding against his leg, chasing your high. Your thighs were spread wide which seemed to be exactly what he planned for as he wrapped his arm around your waist, placed his hand between your legs and shoved the flared ornament inside your clenching pussy.

  
You froze. It was smooth and oh so cold but you were so desperate that you didn't care after a few moments. Michael began working the ornament in and out, in and out, the rounded end brushing against something deep inside of you that caused your toes to curl and his name to sigh past your lips. Michael ran his tongue up your neck then wrapped his other arm around you and began to roll your clit between his thumb and forefinger. You continued grinding your ass against his erection, doing your best to slide the entire clothed member between your cheeks. Michael groaned appreciatively, then pulled the ornament out of you and raised it to his lips, licking it clean as if it were candy. One hand slid up your body and began to grope at your chest, pinching your nipples and tugging lightly at them. So wrapped up in pleasure, you lost track of his other hand until you felt the ornament press into your ass. Slowly but surely, little by little, he worked the ornament in until the flared top was all that was outside of your body. The pain that it caused was far outweighed by the pleasure. You felt so _full_.

  
Little did you know what else he had in store for you. A flick of the wrist and the other ornament was in his hand and being pressed into your pussy. If you felt full before, you thought for sure you would burst now. He began to thrust it in and out of your tight hole, fluids leaking down your legs and moans pouring out of your throat.

  
"Bells are so _festive_ when they ring, aren't they?" He purred and then you felt it, the bell was ringing although to you it felt like a vibration deep within.

  
You felt wild, unhinged, and totally fucked out. You could feel your climax approaching, the tingling in your limbs, your vision whiting out at the edges. Closer. Closer. Closer...

  
He pulled away, ornaments still lodged inside you, held in place by muscle and magic. Michael turned you around so you were facing him and pressed down on your shoulders, forcing you to kneel. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock: hard, huge, and dripping precum. You didn't need to be told twice. You wrapped one hand round his base and licked a long stripe from bottom to tip, swallowing the salty fluid leaking from the head. You then took him into your mouth and sucked, the harder you sucked, the more the ornament in your pussy began to move. The deeper you took him, the deeper the ornament went. The pleasure so overwhelming that you relaxed your jaw and swallowed him as much as you could. Michael knotted his hands in your hair and began thrusting, each thrust gagging you and simultaneously filling you with pleasure. The sensation of fullness in your ass and toe-curling pleasure in your pussy was quickly leading you to the edge. The room was filled with wet, sloppy sounds until Michael spoke.

  
"Look at you, not a hole to spare and in front of your precious, _holy_ tree. Look how nicely you take me, all of me. I see that look in your eyes, you crave being fucked like this, being _filled_ like this. What a filthy little girl you are. Do you want to cum?"

  
You made a noise as best you could with a mouthful and attempted to nod for emphasis.

  
"Ah, you do. Well, you don't get to until I get to. Okay, pet?"

  
At some point your Michael-is-forbidden-territory rule had been pushed aside to allow you to suck his cock and come hell or high water, you were going to suck it dry. You pressed your tongue just below the head into the most sensitive bundle of nerve endings and took back some control by gripping him harder and jerking him into your mouth. You brought your other hand up to cup his balls, softly caressing him in your hand. This action was apparently met with approval as both ornaments began thrusting in and out bbn of you in tandem. The sensation was too much and you couldn't have stood if you wanted to, your legs were quaking so hard from the heat coursing through your body.

  
A few more moments passed and Michael froze, his hips stuttering as he unloaded himself down your throat. You swallowed as quickly as you could, still riding the ornaments as the bell began to vibrate once more. Michael found his voice after a few moments although it was gravely and shallow.

  
"Y/N, cum. Now."

  
Your limbs went numb, your belly on fire, lightning ran through your veins. You rode your orgasm until you felt as if you were falling into blackness.

  
When you came to, you were lying on the floor in front of the tree with Michael's coat draped over you and the Santa hat on your head. You turned your head to see that the blonde was back in his chair, thumbing through a book and sipping at what smelled like hot cocoa. You rolled toward the tree, an ache between your legs making itself known, and stared at the two ornaments hanging directly in front of you. This was going to be a weird Christmas


End file.
